Journal of Veric Rarnis
by JayDeacats
Summary: Veric, a student at the College of Winterhold, excitedly accepts the return of dragons while he longs to meet one. It's not until months later does he finally get the chance to meet the person that often occupies the pages of his journal and become the Dragonborn's companion. (I'll be pulling actual quests from the game observed by a follower with his thoughts on the Dragonborn)
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Alright, here's only the second fic I've ever written. I finally opened my Skyrim game for the first time in ages and I remembered how rad my character was, then I started think how cool it would be if there was a story like blah blah blah and this happened, then that, and the next thing I know I started writing and I'm pretty excited about it. The way the dates are written at the top of each chapter are (day), (date) of (month), (year), so the entries are sometimes close together, sometimes pretty spaced out. I just started this, so the chapters might start out a bit slow or short, but that's how it goes.**_

Loredas, 17th of Last Seed, 4E 201

Something extraordinary has happened! I don't mean my usual definition of "extraordinary". This event has far exceeded any tests that I've done "extraordinary" on, or any texts that tell of "extraordinary" magics; though, the latter comes close to the actual occurrence. I shan't keep you waiting any longer! A dragon has appeared; a real live dragon! Well, it is only a rumor, but I do feel it is true. They say Helgen is in ruins, so perhaps "extraordinary" may be too positive of a word, but there's no denying the "extraordinary" nature of what has happened.  
Possibly the reason I can call it a word like "extraordinary" is because I wasn't there; rather, I only just missed it. I had stopped in Helgen on my journey back from Falkreath (quite a distance, I know) in search of Eye of Sabre Cat; unfortunately almost no merchants carry it, so I was hoping to find some sort of traveler, hunter, or adventure who could sell it to me. I needed it for my final project before I could return to the College, but I figured I could brew up the potion when I arrived back. I've quite enjoyed the abroad quality of my recent studies, but I can't travel forever; I'm no adventurer.

As I was, when I went through Helgen, there were no dragons or anything more reptilian than an Argonian or two, but it was widespread upon my meeting back with colleagues that a dragon did indeed ravage the small village. A tragedy for certain, but also, in some sense, a benefit. A whole new to opportunity for study; imagine that, the study of dragons becoming relevant once more. I can barely suppress my emotions at the prospect. At the very least, the dragon brought good fortune the prisoners' whose execution it interrupted, if any of them survived, that is.  
I regret not having a reason for staying another night. To see a dragon, a real live dragon, up close and personal would be a dream come true. Alas, continue my studies and listen for any word of dragons is all I can do.

Sundas, 18th of Last Seed, 4E 201

I've reconsidered my outlook on the dragon situation. I was discussing my excitement during class, we were practicing destruction spells, (I do believe I've become quite good with shock spells ) when another student became suddenly furious with me.

"How could you be so naive as to speak so casually of matters you know nothing of?" said he with sparks spitting from his fingertips. "You talk as though it's a good thing that dragons are coming back!" I knew what I was going to say was only going to make the situation worse, but I couldn't contain it.

"Are there more? I thought it was just the one." the words themselves were of no harm, but my inflection betrayed me. Luckily, my reflexes did not; I was able to conjure my Shield in time to block his Firebolt. Before I could retaliate, we were reprimanded and sent to do unbearable book work; needless to say we studied in separate areas.

Not too long afterwards, I was called upon by a teacher to learn exactly how my words caused the altercation. I was told that I shouldn't discuss things I am ignorant to, especially if I am unaware of the feelings in may rouse in others. "common courtesy" he called it, as well as "common sense", as if I hadn't heard the terms before. Afterwards I was sent away with a promise of no meal.

I will confess I'm not entirely sure what the implication of the teacher's words were, but I will consider them as my hunger scratches at the inside of my belly. I gather that I went wrong when I didn't consider the truly grievous reality of dragons returning. Perhaps it is less extraordinary than I originally thought. Harrowing, I think, is a word that fits better.

Tirdas, 20th of Last Seed, 4E 201

Gods, do I have news! I've been hearing endless gossip since I've returned, dragon this, Helgen that, but some new stories have flooded in. The difference now, is that I am absolutely certain of their legitimacy.

Whispers say that the infamous Greybeards have called for the Dragonborn. I know this is true. I know it because I heard them. Their booming voices echoed through the night sky, bouncing of the moons and shaking the stars _**t**_hemselves; everyone in Skyrim heard it including, undoubtedly, the Dragonborn. The man of legend is said to be born with the body of a mortal, but the soul of a dragon. "Dovahkiin", speaks the language of the dragon and is destined to slay the dragon menace Alduvin and end the reign of dragons once and for all. A wondrous bit of mythology, I used to think, but know I'm afraid it may all be true.

I wonder what he's like, the folklore doesn't go into details about the man himself. He is powerful, surely, but would he be merciful or kind? Or would he be a murderous barbarian? Does he fight with swords, or magics? Perhaps both? Talos, who's to know? No matter his disposition it would be no less than an honor to meet him. Perhaps, if I do, he'll take me to see a dragon. Don't worry, I'm no fool, I know this is nothing but a young mage's fancies.

_**Please tell me what you think. I haven't ever written like this before, so if you like it let me know please and thank you. I think in the future, when I actually start having them go on quests and such, the entries and chapters will get longer and longer.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Another short one, but I'm revving up for the actual story. I think next update will finally be the end of the introductory bits. Thanks for the review nameless guest 1 and 2 and Isla-Robin-295, that was pretty rad.**_

Morndas, 23th of Hearthfire 4E 201

It's been awhile, journal, but to be honest there isn't much to write about. Every once in awhile, I'll hear tales of the Dragonborn, but there's no way to tell fantasy from reality. All I know for sure is that the air is growing colder, not that it's much warmer to start with, and exams are coming up; I've nearly completed my Apprentice training. Once I'm a Journeyman, new doors open up for me, though, several of which lead straight back to a library. Gods, I'm sickened by the amount of books I've read, more like, I'm sicken by the lack of field experience, I think.

How fantastic it would be to travel as an adventurer! To fight giants and trolls, to live as you please with no limits. How I hate how this college holds me back, the spells I could cast, if only they'd just let me try! I've nearly perfected my Chain Lightning, but they don't even know it. I'd be banished if they were to find out; such high level magic is forbidden to be cast by Apprentices.

Maybe I'll secretly pack and leave in the shroud night. Wouldn't that be something, they next time anyone heard of me it'd be for...for traveling alongside the Dragonborn himself! The name Veric Rarnis will go down in history, remembered for unexpendable strength and aid for Skyrim's hero! Gods, what a dream!

Fredas, 15th of Frostfall, 4E 201

I've grown tired of the monotony of classes and my studies. I started my education in order to achieve goals and pursue my dream; instead I spend days on end concealed behind shelves in a library, alone, save for the Orc who refuses to trust me with his precious resources as though I were a thieving Khajiit. In the name of Talos ,I may break from this wretched college and...gods, who knows?

I've barely reached Journeyman rank, what could I possibly do unaccompanied? I know little of combat outside of the arena, and I've been refused when I asked to join the Conjurers and Magicians out in the real world. "You lack the experience." they told me. I wish they'd pray tell how one would gain the experience; surely not by rotting along side thousand year old books.

Middas, 31st of Sun's Dusk, 4E 201

This evening I slipped away from the stone halls of the college for a slight change in scenery. Alas, Winterhold is not the place for curing tedium. Snow, ice, and more snow. One could scarcely see through slicing sheets of blizzard; it's disconcerting to realize that I've never been past the walls of this ruinous little glacier.

I was forced to take shelter from the biting cold within mere minutes of bracing it; perhaps a stroll at the end of Sun's Dusk isn't the brightest idea. Indeed, Evening Star feel as though it's already arrived. At least The Frozen Hearth was able to provide ample lodging and food; I always forget what a lovely little inn exists in this frigid wasteland. Talk of the Dragonborn surfaced again, but mostly from the bard.

"This one's a favorite of mine. A legend we all know and love…" she told whoever would listen. One has to wonder if she actually loves the legend, or has grown to hate it, singing it so often.

"Our hero, our hero claims a warrior's heart I tell you, I tell you the Dragonborn comes" I've started to wonder if he actually has. Dragon attacks are commonplace now and I don't see him making a difference. In fact, it seems things have done nothing but get worse since his big outcoming.

"Beware, beware the Dragonborn comes." at least the lyric holds some truth. The next several songs were requests from men passing through, adventurers. Nearly all of them request a political song to splay out which side of foolish civil-war they've taken sides with. If I had the freedom to travel where I pleased, or take part in any number of adventures, I wouldn't give half of a damn about politics. I'd live away from the masses and finally discover my true potential because I've decided that, while I remain in the College, I cannot perform to my greatest ability.

I wonder if the Dragonborn can't do anything about the dragons, could he at least do something about this war?

Morndas, 14th of Evening Star, 4E 201

I don't have much time, but I have to place my thoughts somewhere. Rumor has that the Dragonborn is nearby; everyone is saying he's likely heading to the College, to here! I want to meet him, but I'm sure I'm not alone on that. They say he wants to learn magics. To be honest, I'm surprised he doesn't know already. Gods, to be the one to teach the Dragonborn would be… I'm not sure. Exciting? Terrifying? I'll never know, but if I muck up on my opportunity to talk to a legend, a hero, I will never be able to like myself again. He could tell me anything in the world I would want to know about dragons. I've nearly given up on seeing one, but now this news has relit my heart.

_**Well, I'm barely scraping at 1,000 words, but hopefully that'll change soon.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Yay part three. I'm trying to end each chapter on the end of an entry, but I don't think that's going to work out. Oh well. Now that the quest is started, I think things will start picking up.**_

Tirdas, 15th of Evening Star, 4E 201

Turns out the rumors were exaggerated, at least according to more rumors. How is one supposed to know what in Talos's name is actually going on around here? I supposed the only thing to do is wait and see.

Middas, 6th of Morning Star, 4E 202

He's here. He's actually here, I'm nearly certain. Onmund has been telling every person with ears that he's seen Him. The Dragonborn, it doesn't seem real.

"He's a Nord, of course." said he, as if bragging that he shared His race. "He towered over Mirabelle and was covered from head to foot with the finest armor I've ever seen. I even heard him mention to that it was made from the hide of dragons slain." it was fantastic remarks like those that made me doubt what Onmund has to say; him being the only Nord in the College, he can get desperate to prove himself.

"I saw his swords too, enchanted and sharper than the wind, they still dripped with the blood of Frost Trolls." Onmund poured his stories into the eager ears of young Apprentices. I believe he caught my eyes making a round about in my skull, so he said "Don't believe me? Go ahead and ask Faralda; she's seen him too. If you won't take my word, maybe you'll take hers." he finished as if horrendously offended. It's strange; he seemed to not realize how far he stretched the truth, or, perhaps, I'm only being too doubtful.

Sadly, he made no mention of where Mirabelle was leading him; perhaps to the Hall of Attainment? She may be treating him like any other student, if he is actually here to learn; that seems unlikely, (what could anyone teach the savior of the world?) but there's nothing I can do right now. I must get to class, Tolfdir will not be pleased if I am late once again.

xxx

Oh wonders of wonders I saw the Dragonborn with my own eyes, more than that even; we shared a class! I arrived in the Hall of Elements, business as usual, when I noticed a person I'd never seen before, clad in unimpressive Novice robes with a sword on each hip. The person stood quite tall, though, not as tall as me, I think. I can't be sure; I didn't ever get close enough, but I'm tall for a Breton, and quite gangly.

Of course, I immediately assumed the stranger was the Dragonborn, either because of my childish excitement, or the curious way swords looked on a mage. Either way, I was correct, only I found myself taken by surprise. The person I've so often found in the back of my mind was, in fact, a woman. Her hair was shoulder length, practical and left alone. I tried my hardest not to stare, but unavoidably I looked long enough to note her brown eyes and dirty face; he complete lack of effort to be attractive is...strange, to say the least. Admirable, perhaps? It shows she has more important things to worry about. As the Dragonborn, I suppose she would.

Tolfdir taught us like Apprentices again, explained the basics so the Dragonborn would be able to understand; I think he was just doing it as to not embarrass her because we, or at least I, am leaps and bounds ahead of what was being taught. She seemed to not be particularly eager to cast, but several students pressed, not only Tolfdir, but the Dragonborn herself; the disrespect was shocking to me. There were several beginner mages mixed in with us as well, another precaution to make the Dragonborn more comfortable?

I do believe she's never even used a Ward spell! Tolfdir was incredibly patient, but I was thrown off my axis; I suppose I need to adjust my thoughts on the Dragonborn. Before I could regain my mental footing, Tolfdir speaks of an excavation, a chance to use my magics outside of Winterhold; I'm still not sure if I'm mistaken as I write this, but Tolfdir spoke thus:

"I think perhaps we're ready to begin exploring some of the various applications of magic throughout history." my first thought on this was yet another evening in the wretched library with that bothersome Orc. "The College has undertaken a fascinating excavation in the ruins of Saarthal nearby. It's an excellent learning opportunity." It took all my strength to not fall to my knees and praise Talos for bringing us the Dragonborn; maybe I should be grateful to her for more than just getting me off campus, but for now that's all I can do.

"I suggest we meet there in a few hours, and see what awaits us inside. That's all for now, thank you." and we were dismissed and I started writing; and packing. When I leave here, I'm not coming back. I just needed a little push and here it is. I will ask, nay beg, the Dragonborn to take me with her; I can only pray she'll find me useful enough to at least take me to a different hold. Perhaps one out of the mountains; I haven't ever been where it isn't snowing.

xxx

I arrived early, I was the first one, in fact, so I was able to hide my bag out of sight; I want to take them by surprise, I want to just vanish with no one the wiser. I soon find out that I wasn't the only planning on arriving early. I went from being alone to being crowded exceptionally fast. Tolfdir was the last to arrive and addressed us all. "And here we all are, shall we step inside?" I've kept the Dragonborn noted in my periphery; she talked with a rich voice, nothing like anything I've ever heard. It was the kind of noise that coats to your eardrum, like pollen on a bee's ankles.

"What's so important about this place?" she questioned directly, with little subtlety.

"We're particularly interested in the prevalence of magical seals placed on the tombs here. It's rather unlike anything we've encountered. Please stay close to me while we're inside. It should be safe, but it's always better to be cautious." he directed the end to the less experienced mages (I guess that includes me) and we entered the ruins.

**_The more I write this, the less sure I am that it's actually interesting. Oh well, I'll probably keep going anyway. Please please tell what you think in the reviews!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: Next chapter hooray. Thanks for reviewing again, Isla-Robin-295! I'm glad you're enjoying it and keeping up; it means a lot.**_

We filed into the underground ruin down a stone staircase. I remember reading a passage or two on Saarthal. It was one of the earliest Nord settlements in Skyrim, also the largest. What actually happened is a mystery; no one knows for sure what took place after "The Night of Tears".

"What are we looking for?" the Dragonborn asked.

"Anything, anything at all that might be of interest. That's why I adore this location; we have no idea what we're going to find and, along the way, my message about the dangers of magic should happen to sink in for a few students, that would be a happy coincidence." Tolfdir said, but I believe the Dragonborn stopped listening after he answered her question; he told her she should find Arniel Gane and give him any help he might require.

I caught up the Dragonborn while Tolfdir started handing out jobs and told her that I could lead the way to Arniel Gane, but then promptly realized that I just made it obvious that I was eavesdropping; she didn't seem to care, thankfully, but hinted that, perhaps, this was my way of shirking duties Tolfdir was assigning.

I led the way over stone bridges and up stairs, relying on my very limited Clairvoyance charm; now only if I had the guts to talk to the Dragonborn like I planned. Instead, we walked in silence and I regret that greatly. We found Arniel without incident. After informing him of Tolfdir's request, he said

"He what? You must be one of the new apprentices, then. Fine, fine. Just...just don't make a mess of my work, alright? I've only looked through a portion of this section. You, uh, you can look around in the chambers just North of here. Try and be careful, alright? We don't want to damage anything." he didn't even raise his eyes too us; surely, if he knew of this woman's importance, I be he wouldn't have been so rude. The Dragonborn requested him to clarify, using no more respect than he gave her. His tone was the same when he answered: exasperated and dismissive.

"Just round up the rest of the magical artifacts so I can catalog them." he seemed short, but she complied. I followed, hoping to not be a nuisance, because I was still attempting to scrape together enough courage; I still have barely managed to say two words to her. I ended up being able to help identify the garbage from the artifacts; this time she led the way. I jogged a few feet ahead when I spotted an artifact. I picked up an enchanted ring and held it out for her to see. Once she understood what we were searching for, we were able to find three more before concluding that was all there was to find. That is, until the Dragonborn's attention was caught by an ancient amulet placed upon the wall in a separate room with no door.

"Wait!" I cried, as she unhesitantly reached for it. Magic is dangerous, you can't go snatching whatever catches your fancy! I tried to stop her, but I was too late and she found herself trapped as bars fell in front between us, blocking the entrance. Before I could think of anything to do, Tolfdir rushed in; the conversation went as such:

"What in the world was the racket, is everything alright?"

"I'm trapped in here!"

"How in the world did that happen?"

"I pulled an amulet off the wall."

"Really? Perhaps the amulet is important somehow; is there some way you can use it?" The Dragonborn slipped the amulet over her head and we waited with baited breath.

"Do you see that?" Tolfdir asked excitedly, "Some kind of resonance...you and the wall. It must be connected to the amulet! I wonder…what effect your spells might have?" he thinks aloud, not needing to ask her to test her magic. Fire appeared in her palm and she took a deep breath before allowing it to burst forth. Her spell power must have increased tenfold, because the thick stone wall crumbled like dry clay and scattered in an explosion.

Tolfdir immediately insisted they investigate; I tried to discreetly follow, but I'm turned away and told to join the other students. I hesitated by the entrance and attempted to understand their echoing voices. I was able to discern talk of the Psijic Order; I've only briefly read about them so all i know is that they are an ancient and mysterious order full of powerful mages; nothing's been said on them in as long as a century; why on earth were they being brought up now?

Suddenly, clashing blades and the sound of destruction spells erupted from the hallway. I rushed down it, just short of the room where the fight was taking place, and peered in cautiously. I was there just in time to see the last Draugr body crumple to the ground. A Draugr! I'd never seen one before! I kept a good distanced follow, but more Draugr surrounded us, and I was forced to defend myself. For the first time in my life, my magics had a use to me. I felt powerful and fulfilled; if I wasn't resolute on my departure before, I was, in that moment, firm on the decision.

I watched the destructive force of my chain lightning as it pierced right through their ancient armor and reverberated through each limb, leaving behind their broken bodies; what power!

"What on earth do you think you are doing? I told you to stay behind!" Tolfdier demanded once the smoke cleared; he was furious."I can't escort you back, now." he sighed, upset, "You may follow, but stay back; I don't want to see another Chain Lightning stunt like that; you're barely a Journeyman." he ordered me. 'Stunt', he said; gods! He knows nothing of my true ability, nothing of what i'm capable of. I swallowed my indignation at his patronizing speech.

With the pull of a lever and a warning of caution from Tolfdir, a gate opened into another chamber where Draugr burst from coffins along the wall. Without hesitation, I took down several Draugr while the Dragone bore cleared out the rest. It seems Tolfdir forgot my indiscretion as he marveled at the coffins and the overall unusualness of the ruins. He falls back, but I make sure to stay at the Dragonborn's side as we press on through the caverns.

_**So I've been using actual dialogue from the game, but I just realized how limited the Dragonborn's responses are. Will someone please let me know if I should keep it as direct quotes from the game, or if I should rewrite better sounding responses. The only reason I'd leave the game version in is because I'm trying to stay as true to it as possible, but I feel like it might kinda throw off the flow of the story. Please let me know in the reviews! **_


End file.
